Think! 2014 July 14
THE RANDOM WORD EFFECT - random word comes in from direction C, and in effect: ・dominance of A to B path is avoided ・new direction of C is opened up - random word is not the idea itself - random word is not itself C - random word opens up the path, which can lead to the idea at C LATERAL THINKING - implies moving sideways, changing perceptions, concepts, starting points etc instead of just working harder with the existing ones - shifting attention to get out of the usual line of thought - implies moving across patterns instead of just along them: move laterally from the main path to the end of the side track once found, it will be logical in hindsight EXERCISE Focus Subject: A new idea for an internet business Random Word: Radio ang inot na naglaog sa isip ko kan nadangog ko ang Radio = radio waves internet connection via radio waves? pag sinabing radio, sound lang, mayong visual. therefore, webpage na bakong page, websound?? mayong nahihiling pero may nadadangog na, say music, news??, story, drama? how to interface with this websound? may mga graphical knobs? faders? arog kan sa traditional box called radio? ang hapot, why? why do this? para sa mga visually disabled? lol. tapos instead na browser, scanner??? sound. ang hapot, pano ipe-present ang information in a way na sound-rashii, that is nagte-take advantage kan inherent characteristics kan info na available in sound. obviously, "serial" in nature ini. bakong arog kan visual na capable maging "randomly accessible" (ta pwedeng magjump ang mata from one point to another). sa sound dai. kaipuhan madangog muna kabuuan bago magkaigwa nin sense. aha. garo man lang sa tape. haloy ang pag-seek/search ta sasaro ang input channel. dai pwedeng imultiply? mayong way para pwedeng makadangog nin multiple streams of audio input, and at the same make sense of each stream, suway sa kada saro? idea of a splitter? how. and ano ang isi-split? frequencies? fourier transform? filter? ang computer, pano niya pwede ma-split ang sound, such that kaya niyang maaraman na ining sound na ini belongs to this object/person, etc? capable kaini si Mike (from The Moon Is A Harsh Mistress), but how exactly to implement. SUMMARY: CREATIVITY - process is the same as with humor - we suddenly see something differently, move lateraly to the side track and find that in hindsight it makes complete sense - how to get to the "idea point" on the side track is where TECHNIQUES OF PROVOCATION come in - methods to help escape the main track in order to increase chances of getting to the side track - "lateral" of lateral thinking refers to moving sideways across the patterns instead of moving along them as in normal thinking - po (Provocative Operation) to be used for its "movement" value, not for its "judgment" value - provocations may be totally unreasonable - with provocation, we can be temporarily "mad" for just 30seconds at a time in a controllable fashion; judgment would have to reject such ideas as nonsense - idea is totally logical in hindsight, but cannot be reached by logic because of the asymmetric nature of patterns - those who claim that if an idea is logical in hindsight then it must be attainable by logic in the first place simply do not understand asymmetric patterns - a tree trunk splits into two - then each trunk splits again into branches, which in turn split again - what are the chances of an ant on the trunk of the tree reaching a specified leaf? - at each branch point the chances diminish by one over the number of branches - in an average tree, the chances would be about 1:8000 - now imagine the ant on a particular leaf - what are the chances of that an reaching the trunk of the tree? - the chances are 1:1 or 100 percent - there are no forward branches in that direction - that is asymmetry - in the same way, chances of reaching a creative idea through logic may be very slight - but once the idea has been reached, it is obvious and logical in hindsight